A Nymph in Heels
by Kiwi Gal
Summary: MK Set in Silver Millenium- Venus is the stone leader of the Senshi, never showing an emotion to anyone. what will happen when a General makes her see the light at the end of the tunnel? Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERY ONE! Me abain, Kiwi Gal with another Kunzite Minako fic! This is a fic written in Minako's POV, and is Much different from Silver and Gold. Please, if you are looking for more lemony stuff check out my other fic.  
  
So what is this one about you ask? You dare not read yet? Well it is about Minako and her friendship with Kunzite. Not really all that romantic more like the bond between two fighters on a team. A REALLY HOT TEAM! *ahem!* sorry. Yeah! So short chappies probably but they will appear quicker than others! Watch out for the sequal to this one, set in modern time: A NYMPH IN SNEACKERS! Oh and don't worry I'll explain the title eventually..might just change the title though. it was for the opening of my original idea for this story.  
  
P.S. The other Senshi don't play too big roles in this story at least not with their lovers.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon ect. ect.  
  
I sat in the graveyard under the large willow tree, twirling a dagger in my fingers. Lost in thoughts about the thing in my hand I started to remember why the heck I was here.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
"Bye Aino! See you at your enga-" Usagi the Princess of the Moon was stopped short by the hand of Princess Mars covering her mouth.  
  
"Baka!" Rei hissed at Usagi. "Aino, don't delay too long at home I sense we will need your battle training before long."  
  
"Your Highness? We wish to depart. Please come with me to the ship." A young man said coming to Minako Aino, the princess of Venus. She nodded to the Princesses of the Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, before turning and following the man.  
  
"Artemis. I thought you agreed not to call me that. I don't like it."  
  
"Minako." The man whined. "you are old enough to except your responsibilities and become Queen. Your father has decided that if you are married before he dies he shall step down immediately. Therefore you shall shortly become known as your Highness. You should get used to it."  
  
"What do you mean shortly?" I said casting him a dark look. Artemis looked a bit shocked that he might have leaked something he shouldn't have. He pushed his white hair back and sat down inside the ship.  
  
"Only that you are a beautiful young woman who has come of age to marry."  
  
"Artemis have you noticed that not a single man has approached me? I prefer it that way but at this rate father will be long gone before I marry." I sat myself in a large chair in the center of the ship's main room. Artemis pulled his chair in front of mine so we were face to face.  
  
"What about Lord Tongiga? You met him at the banquet your father had two months ago last time you came home."  
  
"The one who looked like a rooster?" A large sweat drop appeared above Artemis' head.  
  
"No, you called him a muskrat."  
  
"He has an evil soul, I watched him from the other side of the room with my mirror. He is evil and twisted, no fighting spirit. no spirit at all I should think." Most of the trip was slow and uninteresting for the Princess who had the dreaded thought of a certain surprise awaiting her on Venus.  
  
"Minako! You are home at last! Minako. I thought when we spoke you agreed to wear something formal." The Venusian King said as he greeted his daughter and scowled at her Sailor fuku.  
  
"King, formal was not your word, you said decent and respectful. The Senshi fuku is the most honorable thing I know of. Is it not also in your mind?"  
  
"It is honorable and so is a knight's uniform-"  
  
"They are the same King."  
  
"Do not talk back Minako! They are honorable in battle but not in a banquet and dance. Artemis, take her to her room and do not let her out of her room until she is presentable for tonight's affair."  
  
"Yes King. Let us go Princess." Artemis said taking my wrist and slowly dragging me towards my chambers. "Please behave Minako. you have no idea what trouble you could put me through if you do not behave tonight."  
  
After arguing with her guardian for quiet a long time Minako finally changed into long light blue gown. A servant came and tied her hair up in a bun with a few strand hanging loose for a lovely affect. Minako sighed and was escorted by Artemis to a room adjourning the library where her father and a man whose back was to her were seated.  
  
"Ah, Minako," the King said rising with his guest. "come meet your betrothed, Lord Tongiga."  
  
~~End Flash Back~~  
  
After punching the evil lord out in one swipe I had hit my father rather hard and as Artemis had tended to the 'victim', I ran out and stopped in the graveyard where no one except maybe Artemis would find me. Before I had attacked my father and the 'Lord' told me that I was too marry him since I was a young child.  
  
I smirked as I thought of my father's threats after I calmly state that I would never marry him. He said that he would 1: force me to marry him, 2: disown me and 3: not allow me to be a sailor Senshi. One and three would be impossible for him to accomplish and the second I could care less about.  
  
Once again turning my attention back to the dagger a thought ran through my head. I am only a prize to be distributed in the eyes of my father. My only friend is Artemis and the Senshi almost never fight, so what is the point of them having a leader? What is the point of my life?  
  
"There is none" I muttered out loud to myself. Taking the dagger firmly in my hand and removing my glove, I cut a large slit in my left wrist. I winced not really in pain but the fact that I wasn't going to bleed to death as quickly as I wanted.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that." A man dressed in a grey uniform said as he jumped out of the tree I was under and landing next to me. He had shoulder length silver hair and cold grey eyes. I was a bit too stunned to pull away as the man pulled out a handkerchief and tightly bandaged my wrist.  
  
"Who are you?" I hissed regaining the 'war-hardened' atmosphere that had become my trade mark.  
  
"How did you get this dagger?" he said taking my other wrist and examining the dagger I held.  
  
"I always carry one." I said viciously. I tried to free myself of the stranger but he held on to both my wrists and with my back to a tree, I couldn't escape. "Let me go."  
  
"No. I don't think so. No one in their right mind should be trying to commit suicide, and a young girl all alone with dagger doesn't seem right. I won't let you go. at least not until I know you will be safe."  
  
"Why should you care? If I wish to die that is none of your business. And I am not a young girl!" I spat at him.  
  
"This world is quite ugly now, it would be a pity to lose one so lovely as you. You are putting up quite an act but you aren't all that tough on the inside, I bet you are even more beautiful inside than you are on the outside." He said letting go of my injured wrist and cupping his hand under my chin and raised my face to his.  
  
"Who are you?" I questioned again, I noticed my voice had gone much quieter. "And what gave you the idea I am any different than how you see me now?"  
  
"Your dagger. Only one with a pure kind heart may hold it. I am Kunzi- " he stopped short as Artemis ran through the graveyard calling my name. The man with silver hair jumped up and in to the trees.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Artemis yelled as he turned to see me under the tree. I quickly slipped my glove on so he could not see the bandage. As he ran towards me I got up and mad my way to him.  
  
"Minako are you alright, you look pale? Oh what have you gotten yourself into?" Artemis said hugging me tightly, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and started to walk towards the castle. "Minako, let's go home, we need to have a talk about how violence never solves anything."  
  
"Artemis. do you remember who you are talking to? That is the only way there is for me." I said. As we slowly walked away, I couldn't help but stare back at the tree wear some man sat and watched me leave.  
  
SOOOO???? What ya think??? HUM???? Should I go on? Not bother? 


	2. Chapter 2

HEheh sorry I took so long to update. Didn't think anyone liked it so I didn't bother  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"Minako. why did you turn down Lord Tongiga?" My father questioned me. We were back in the same room as before. The King thought that two days in my room with only Artemis coming in to give me my meals would mellow me. I was as ready to strike as ever, I spent my time practicing with the stone sword. I could now use it remarkably well, better than a normal sword even though it was ten times the weight.  
  
"I don't like men." I said loftily, staring off in the distance thinking about the sword which now lay between my mattresses.  
  
"Your Highness," Artemis said smirking. "is there something you would like to tell us?"  
  
"No, I have yet to meet anyone I have fallen in love with, and certainly not the muskrat in the green chair." I said gesturing to Lord Tongiga.  
  
"Minako, you are marring him and that is final!" Father yelled. Our argument went on for quite a while, and was over all pointless since I wasn't marring him any time soon. When I left the room Artemis followed me to my rooms and sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"My dear, I am sorry but it seems you have two options, either find another man by your engagement party tonight or marry the muskrat." Artemis sighed.  
  
"Artemis. will you marry me?" I said in an overly sweet tone and turning to face him. I laughed slightly at his embarrassment, I was only joking he was in love with Luna, advisor to the Queen of the Moon.  
  
"Minako! Don't joke about things of that importance!" Artemis sighed, "I don't think I've heard you laugh that much for years. Now let's get you dressed up for tonight, and hope that you find someone before three months when your father wishes your wedding."  
  
As the sun started to set I was being led to the ball room my Artemis. Tongiga, conveniently was 'sleeping' and no one could wake him up. I wore a yellow ball gown with long sleeves and a non reveling neck, the less skin shown the better right now, red roses were set in my hair and a rose bracelet covered my healing cut quite nicely. As Artemis and I reached the top of the ball room stairs, a young page called out:  
  
"The Princess, Venus, and her. her.?" the young boy got very confused since he knew Artemis wasn't my fiancée. I leaned over and whispered in the boy's ear. He turned back to the crowd and announced: "Princess Venus and her escort Artemis of Mau."  
  
The audience cheered as we walked down the stairs and parted, Artemis going to seek Luna and me to seek a quite corner with no one to see me. Soon enough Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, and Ami, Princess of Mercury found me, and close on their tails were Rei and Usagi. They all had many questions to ask about why I was walking with Artemis and not my fiancée. They soon got weary of my silence and accepted dance invitations. Usagi attached herself to the Prince of the Earth, Mamoru who she had met on other occasions in Venus. I sighed and wandered out into the garden, after walking to the end of the garden I slipped through a bush to an old section that had been long since forgotten.  
  
"Fancy that we should meet here." I said sitting on a stone bench and motioning for someone to sit down next to me.  
  
"And I still do not know your name." The silver haired man from the graveyard stepped out of the bushes. "And you wanted mine. It is Kunzite."  
  
"I am." I pondered a minute, if I told him that I was the Princess he might not talk to me as an equal anymore. "I am Minako Aino, you may call me Minako. Kunzite.... I think I have heard that name before."  
  
"You might have Princess Venus, I am a general on Earth. And don't be surprised that I know who you are. You did make a grand entrance tonight." Kunzite turned out to be a very intelligent man, not only in the since that is obtainable by books, but in battle planning and such. We talked for many hours until apparently Tongiga had awakened and was searching for me so that my father could announce our marriage.  
  
"Thank you Kunzite, for talking to me, and also for taking care of my cut." I said standing up ready to walk back to face what had to be done. Kunzite stood up and smoothed my hair.  
  
"I was right about you Minako. you are beautiful on the inside." He placed his hands on my arms and lightly kissed my lips. He turned and walked away into the darkness  
  
That night I didn't go back to the ball room I just sat in my room trying desperately to sleep. My mind was filled with Kunzite, about what we had talked about, images of him, and especially my first kiss, is this what love feels like? If it is, I must delay this wedding as long as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"Aino! Where are you?" A girl called from the hall way. It has been a week since I left Venus and returned to the Moon but only three days since I have seen Kunzite, thanks to Usagi's frequent trips to the Earth against her mother's will.  
  
"In here Rei." I called not bother to look up from the book I was reading. I have spent half my time on the moon up in the library, investigating and learning more about the great wars. Currently I am researching a sage on Earth, named Beryl, who has claimed that there is an evil force approaching.  
  
"Aino, she's gone again!" Rei said as she entered and sat herself across the table from me. "We need her back soon, the Queen is suspicious and you are the only one who knows where to find her. Aino? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes Rei." I said putting my book down. "I'll go get her, I have found a few leads regarding Beryl's prediction. Have you received any more visions from that darn fire of yours?"  
  
"No Aino... but I think it would be wise if we speak to this Beryl in person. We might obtain some information that we didn't learn from the Prince's message. Who received that message anyway?"  
  
"I did. Venus is currently the only planet that will have anything to do with the Earth, I really don't see what is so bad about them. Why did Mars excommunicate the Earth?" I said getting up and starting to walk to my room to get my things together.  
  
"I am not entirely sure but from what I have read it seems as though the Earth was going to be used as a prison for the other planets. As the idea was assembled Venus protested and therefore the Earth was left to grow on it's own with out support from the rest of the planets." Rei said calmly, she never did think highly of her ancestors.  
  
"When I return, we shall meet and have a practice battle. Expect me in two hours or so." I opened the door to my room and grabbed a pack which contained paper, pens books, assorted weapons, and my emergency kit. I tied my hair in a high pony tail before stepping out on to the balcony.  
  
"Venus Power, Teleport!" I said in a half whisper jabbing my hand up into the air. Flying in a golden bubble is one thing that has always been fun even in my worst mood. I zoomed around the Earth several times before I talked myself into landing. As I came towards the ground I tapped my earring and a yellow visor appeared, a white light appeared indicating that Usagi was down by the well as usual.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that you get her quite yet. They are quite intimate at the moment." A voice said as the bubble and visor vanished and I gracefully landed on the ground. I looked to my left to see the four Generals of Earth, Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite. I smoothed out the skirt of my uniform and walked over, trying not to smile and show how happy I was to see them again. They had all become good friends of mine in the last couple of trips I had to make down to Earth.  
  
"Minako, when are you going to bring the other girls?" Jadeite questioned eagerly.  
  
"Rei said she would rather jump into her sacred fire then to see you again Jadeite. I think she likes you. Ami and Makoto haven't talked about you two, much. But that is only to me, they have spent many hours giggling out in the garden and I am positive I heard your names a few times." I said motioning to Nephrite and Zoicite.  
  
"Then there is hope for us yet. We must go, the Prince is worried about a small rebellion on the other side of the planet. We have to go investigate and solve the problem. Good day Minako." Nephrite said taking Zoicite and Jadeite by the sleeves and dragging them towards the castle.  
  
"How are you?" Kunzite said wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Bored as ever. The girls are getting lazy in there training and Usagi is supposed to be there for our fights yet she always finds some way to be pardoned." I said pushing Kunzite's arms away and sitting down by a tree.  
  
"Minako, since you started visiting me on Earth you keep on pushing me away from you. Do you not want to be with me?" Kunzite said sitting beside me.  
  
"No. it's not that. I'm just worried about what will happen if my father finds out that I am spending time with you. It might cause trouble between our planets."  
  
"Usagi still visits and the Moon has forbidden communication with us." Kunzite said, moving closer to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders again. "When will I see you again?"  
  
"I. I.. don't know." I said standing up and walking off towards where Usagi and Mamoru where. I hadn't gone far before Kunzite caught up with me and led me the other direction so we could talk. I ended up with him in the woods for an hour talking about many things before I said goodbye and went to find Usagi.  
  
"Princess, time to go home. You've had your fun, and now you have a lesson in combat awaiting you." I said leaning against a tree as I watched Usagi and Mamoru kiss. "If you don't come know I will have to use my weapon."  
  
"Fine! I'm coming." Usagi called, she knew better than to make me drag her into outer space with my chain weapon. "Until then Mamoru."  
  
"The Prince gets a good bye kiss and I don't?" Kunzite chuckled as Usagi 'said' her goodbyes.  
  
"Kunzite what gave you that idea?" I said, as he leaned over to kiss me. "Of course not, it would set a bad example for her."  
  
I left him staring at me as I dragged the Moon Princess away from her lover. Taking her hand I was soon in the golden bubble jetting of into space.  
  
"Don't go so fast! I don't like space travel, and certainly not in a bubble!" Usagi cried. "So. you and Kunzite huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about little one?" I said slowing my pace to ease her mind.  
  
"Aino! I am almost as old as you, stop calling me little one! You know what I am talking about. You are in love with Kunzite, I saw him trying to kiss you before we left. You can't deny it."  
  
"Am I denying it? And if he did, does that mean I am in love with him? You didn't see us kiss, therefore maybe he only likes me."  
  
"Aino, come one you can tell me! I'll help, I'll. I'll."  
  
"Run to Mamoru so I must come and get you? Usagi you will do that any way, and besides I never said I liked Kunzite in the least." We had landed on the Moon, and I was trying not to smile too much. I think the girls would be worried if I was too cheery. With my head in the clouds, all I could think of was Kunzite and soon I almost forgot Tongiga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
"No magic this round!" I called out as I lead the other senshi in a virtual battle. "Each of you needs weapons, Rei, take a bow this time I don't think the sword is your best item. Ami and Usagi. it really doesn't matter, I need more time to find appropriate weapons for you two. Makoto, the halberd. Ready, Set, Fight!"  
  
I swung my stone sword around a few times watching the other girls, I don't bother with this level of daemons anymore, soon they would be ready to move on to the next level and I could start playing again. I slashed a few virtual monsters before turning the round off. At least one girl 'died' that round, each round you are given a new life with a certain amount of points that are roughly the same as your energy, when you lose all those points from the monsters hitting you, you die.  
  
"Good I suppose. Better than last time for some of you." I said as Usagi gave me a cheesy grin, she knew she died the last ten times. "Now we are going to do some practice in mind controlling. You are going to see in front of you what your mind thinks the most about or something you would hate fighting and so on. Don't try to find out what every one else's opponent is, you shall only see your own. Magic and what ever weapons you like are allowed, and remember that if you get distressed about what you see touch your bracelet it will cancel your vision for this round."  
  
"Aino. what if we see something we can not fight?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
"It will fight you, either fight it or cancel out for now. I know this is a new thing to all of you but please try to get one life point off your opponent before leaving. Program Thoughts engage, Ready, Set, Fight!" Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw in front of me, it was Kunzite ready to attack with a long sword. I couldn't attack him. I couldn't. Shaking my head I looked at him again, he was all a binary code, I just needed to remember that, he was part of a program that I had made, not the real thing.  
  
I charged at him, my stone sword held high. I sliced right through him, I had forgotten to raise the level for myself, no practice this time. As his image collapsed to the ground a vision ran through my head. Kunzite and I were back to back, holding our swords firmly towards something. I looked around inside my head to find that we were on the steps of the Moon palace. The other Senshi and Generals lay dead a few feet away, Mamoru had fallen close by and Usagi committed suicide next to him. What was left of this world to defend? With the thought of the end of the world in my mind I blacked out and sunk to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~  
  
I'll write more in a bit, sorry it is short Review if I should continue, I've got a busy school so might take me a while to do anything 


	3. Author's note

Hey! If you enjoy any of my THREE stories please read this it is important to their future.  
  
Note: Hey every one I hope you don't mind this note and I hope that it wouldn't bring you distress but I am here to say that at Least Ai Kaito ~ Love Bandit will be suspended from updates any time soon. Nymph in Heels and Nymph in Sneakers (the sequel to heels which has not been published yet) will take a while before I post again. Probably in about two or three weeks I'll have everything in order and will start updating them again because they are halfway done on paper.  
  
For those who read Silver and Gold::::: updates will be at the most once every other week I should hope. If you think I am taking too long, email me on Friday and I'll be writing all of Saturday which now is my only relaxing day. And typing is a relaxing activity for me.  
  
Upcoming things in all stories:  
  
Silver and Gold DOES NOT have an Artemis/Luna side  
  
IF YOU READ most of my stories you will notice that I absolutely love Artie and don't think Luna deserves him. She pisses me off.  
  
Silver and Gold DOES NOT have a sequel as we speck, or more like you read and I type. If you want one please email me or review and tell me you want one. The sequel, if there is one, will be based in modern times, Telena will be dragged into it (I'm sorry but I got attached) WILL mostly revolve around Mina/Kunz, but will have a bit of other Senshi/other Generals.  
  
Ai Kaito~ Love Bandit may take forever, I am writing but it is too much like nymph in sneckers so I might delete it  
  
Ai Kaito~ Love Bandit WILL ONLY make sence to those who have read Sailor V. If you know who Wakagi and Natsuna are you may continue. Sorry Sailor V peeps but I don't think Hikaru will reappear but she is in a Nymph in sneakers  
  
Nymph in heels WILL HAVE a sequel, as you can tell, after I finish no matter what you say. The sequel is much better I assure you, it was kind of the mother of all of these stories.  
  
I MIGHT be writing an Inu Yasha inu/kag fic and a CCS s/s fic. If you think you would like to read them email me cause at these point I won't even consider finishing the first chapter for them until May or so. It's September now by the way so that is. NINE MONTHS. (dude! You could have a baby in that time!) So either Wait for your baby or email me and I'll write it up.  
  
It's late  
  
I have Physics homework  
  
G'night!  
  
The letter K is kool  
  
L is for Lemony-goodness  
  
M is for another word  
  
N is for nnnnnnn..sleepy!!!! 


	4. CHAPTER 3! WHOO PARTY!

Haha! I am done with chapter 3! Sorry that took so long! School is tuff! Not to mention I was also working on Silver and Gold , Silver and Gold 2, AND I came up with two MORE 'sequels' to Silver and Gold. SG2 will lead in to one and that into another, but Kunzite and Minako don't play major roles in them as of yet.  
  
Want to know the characters yet? *~*~*~*~*~**~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aino! AINO!!! If you don't wake up I swear I am going to kill you!" Someone yelled at me. I was laying on the ground of the training arena with four worried Princesses in Senshi fuku around me. I sat up groggily and remembered why the heck I was down here. Oh yeah, I blacked out after my vision of the end of the world.  
  
"Aino! What were you doing that made you faint?" Makoto said. "Are you alright? I finished my opponent just as you hit the ground, your eyes were all glazed over."  
  
"I'm fine, I had a rather bizarre vision. I think Rei you were right about maybe talking to that Beryl about her prediction. I am leaving in two days for earth, I'll find out whatever I can from Beryl and report back to the main computer." I said half talking to myself. I stood up and started to gather all of the weapons I had been training with.  
  
"Ami, I think she's lost it." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Never consult when your enemy can hear you." I said over my shoulder. Usagi gave me another cheesy grin before helping clean the arena. Taking my weapons to my room, I dug a communicator out of a drawer and punched a series of numbers which linked me to Artemis' communicator. Usually the device lets the other person decide if they wish to talk to me or not, but I have found many cheats and codes that let you talk immediately weather they wish to or not.  
  
"Artemis? You there. uh. um." I said staring into the little screen. I had accidentally dropped in on Artemis taking a bath. Why the hell did he bring his communicator into the bathroom?  
  
"Minako! What are you doing? You know you are supposed to wait for me to answer instead of your silly little cheats!" He yelled, blushing into a maroon shade.  
  
"Hea.hea? Um yeah, so anyway," I said turning my communicator's screen to the wall. "I am headed to Earth in two days to do some investigation about a sage's most recent prophecy. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind getting a clearance from the Earthen and Venusian police departments."  
  
"As long as you promise never to use the cheats again on me, AND I come with you on your adventure."  
  
"No! I don't need you to come, you would be of more help here or anywhere else. I can find my way on Earth and you can check in with me at any time and." I said quickly. I was hoping that Kunzite could accompany me but telling Artemis to stay here was like telling a cat not to chase a mouse. I would have argued longer but Artemis considered the case closed so he turned his communicator off. The next two days went slowly, all I did was research on hints and clues I had picked up from books concerning the end of the Silver Millennium and trained for battle.  
  
"Minako! Time to go, that is unless you want to get caught." Artemis said shaking me as I lay sleeping. I would have normally been up earlier, but the vision I had during training kept going through my head.  
  
"Why would we be caught? You did get the papers did you not?" I said rolling out of bed and picking up a back pack containing everything I needed for the trip. I started to gather clothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Well, I did get them, but we are on the Moon not Venus so therefore we are kind of breaking a law in one way or another. Minako, you are. are." Artemis stammered as I came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wearing a dress out of my own free will? Yes I am, if I went in my normal fuku I would get looks and most Earthlings don't know about the Princess Senshi so I would look a bit intimidating. I'll tell Beryl who I am but no on else needs to know now do they?"  
  
"I wouldn't say intimidating." Artemis blushed. "No! I shouldn't have said that. Minako, I didn't say that got it?"  
  
"What did you say?" I said slinging the bag around my arm I took  
Artemis' hand. "Venus Power teleport!"  
  
We were soon flying around the Earth in the familiar golden bubble. Having Artemis just hold on to my arm, I dug a map out of my bag and examined it carefully. It was a map of Earth that I had stolen from the Venusian Library a while ago, it had several major points marked including our destination. Beryl lived not to far from the main palace so it was easy to find her temple.  
  
I landed in the forest out of sight of the castle, hopefully no one spotted us. It took about an hour to walk to the temple and when we arrived they seemed to be having some sort of celebration. Artemis turned into a cat and walked up to the front doors as a young woman dressed in white came out and bowed to me.  
  
"Venus! It is a pleasure to see you." She bowed again. "Please come in! My name is Radina, I am a priestess in the East, but know surely you know why we gather here?"  
  
"Uh no I don't." I said feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"To rejoice!" Radina laughed. "I know you wished to Beryl but that will have to wait. Your companion, where is he? The one you traveled here with?"  
  
"Here." Artemis said turning back into human shape after I gave him a nod.  
  
"Ah! Hello, well both of your rooms are prepared. Shall I take you to them and then we may get to the party?" I was a bit taken a back, I thought no one would know I thought I was through of concealing my plans to come here. "Venus, do not worry, I saw your arrival yesterday morning in the lake."  
  
Radina led Artemis to his room in the North wing and then lead me to my room in the upper West wing. Radina had taken a lot of time preparing for my arrival. She guessed that I wouldn't have a formal outfit to wear so she had somehow gotten a dress of mine from Venus brought there. Not only a dress though, she also had one of my father's servants to send jewelry and other accessories. I thanked her many times, but every time all she would say is that I was Sailor Venus and I deserved it.  
  
The dress I wore was yellow with straps for shoulders, the bottom went straight down but three different cloths, each a different shade of yellow, loosely hung around me displaying the inner dress. I spun myself around once or twice thinking that maybe I should wear dresses more often. I tied my hair back with a yellow ribbon and went out to find Radina. I didn't have to go far though, she was walking down the hallway towards me. Instead of the white robes she wore before she had on a long lilac dress.  
  
"Oh Venus! You look lovely, Beryl can not wait to meet you! Come, we are gathering now, your friend is already there and I believe that you know some of the other people there as well."  
  
"Radina, please call me Aino, My name isn't Venus."  
  
"I'd be honored to! Now shall we go to the celebration?" Radina said her eyes lighting up like a small child's.  
  
"I will be there shortly, I wish to visit the gardens. I have heard that they are beautiful this time of year." Radina reluctantly told me how to get to the gardens and ran off to the party. I walked through the gardens for a while admiring the lovely flowers. As I stopped to gaze at a curious pink flower someone's arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"You came to the Earth with out telling me?" a familiar voice questioned.  
  
"Kunzite, what are you doing here?" I said a bit surprised that he was at a sage's temple.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but it doesn't matter to me. As long as you are in my arms I am content." He said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I am here investigating a vision I had and I think Beryl may be able to tell me something. You haven't gotten any weird visions, dreams or anything, have you?" I said softly, looking up at Kunzite, glad that he was here.  
  
"No, but I don't need to even ask if you have, you are immensely tense." He said leaning over and nibbling at my neck.  
  
"Stop that right now General!" I whispered urgently, trying to pull away from him.  
  
"Then stop tasting so good." Kunzite said, now gently kissing where he had bitten me. "You need to relax, so I am here to help."  
  
"No relaxing until I know what my visions mean, and no more of your 'relaxing' methods because Artemis is here with me and will soon be coming. And I swear if you left a bite mark Artemis will kill you!"  
  
"I don't bite that hard, unless you want me to." Kunzite smirked, resting his chin on my head. "Why would Artemis care what you are doing? I thought you told me he was just your tutor."  
  
"He can be over protective and jump to conclusions. Besides, you are a man."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I suppose you don't know what it is like to have someone you care about in love with someone." I said thinking about Usagi. I pushed myself away from him and walked towards the temple, stopping at a pool to make sure my neck looked normal.  
  
"Venus! I mean Aino!" Radina called as I entered the great hall. The room went silent as she pulled me towards a small platform that had been set up for announcements that night. "This is Venus! She has come!"  
  
The crowd cheered for a long time as I stood there in confusion. Radina promptly announced to the crowd gathered, that the prophesy she had become a priestess to fulfill was soon to come. Venus would come out of the heavens in search of something, she would lead the end of this age and lead the beginning of the next. A man would accompany her to the Earth, but a different man would accompany her in the battles and both would go on to the next age with her. The people were ecstatic with this news, but I noticed that there was a hint of sadness in Radina's eyes. Later she explained to me that every priest and priestess who lived in that temple, had come there in order to train, their only motivation is that on day they shall bring a prophesy to truth. The numbers had dwindled though, as less and less young Eartians had visions of the future and acted upon them. Radina herself had seen her prophesy when she was six and studied ever since. Once a year, on this holiday, one holy person's prophesy came true.  
  
After her little speech, she lead me off the stage, and to a pillar, where a group quickly gathered to meet me. I stood stiff, and barley nodded as each person bowed before me in a way of thanking me for listening to my destiny. Artemis soon came up and hovered next to me after complimenting my looks. As the worshippers left me to go and rejoice I was left alone with Radina and Artemis who I soon excused myself from to find something to drink.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked as I sent down the glass I had drunk from.  
  
"Sorry but I've promised all my dances away." I lied, knowing that if Artemis saw me dancing with Kunzite that would be the end of friendship and on to forced courtship.  
  
"Well as far as I am concerned none of your men have found you yet, so I'll take their dances to save you from boredom." Kunzite said taking my hand and leading me out in to the center of the room. One hand locked with mine, the other wrapped tightly around my waist, he led our dance. One dance turned into two and soon that two was proceeded by a one.  
  
"I think 12 dances with you. Is enough to last me a century." I finally said, releasing his hand and removing my other hand from where it lay on his shoulder. I noticed after the first few dances we were slowly getting closer and closer together, as soon as I pulled away my body miss his warmth immediately.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked Kunzite as we walked to the tables to join the feast.  
  
"Why, I am here to accompany my favorite goddess to her food." Kunzite said, a small smirk playing his lips. If we took one step out of this hall, he would be a complete flirt and smiling his head off, but in the company of so many, he behaved more like I did when I wasn't with him. I acted like a fool, every rigid icy part of my attitude melted away at his touch or the sound of his voice. Like hell I'll ever let him know the power he has over me. Funny what a little crush can do to people?  
  
"No, why are you at the temple?" I asked, forgetting to glare at him when he pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and he sat to my right.  
  
"Every year one of the Generals comes to represent the royal family to the clerics, and this year it was my turn." We talked long, almost all the way through the celebration, only taking intervals to dance with each other. During one such dance, Kunzite and I were extremely close, his hands around my waist and mine on his shoulders. Getting a bit drowsy from reasons unknown, I leaned my head against his chest, moving as little as possible with out stopping dancing.  
  
"Your determination is amazing Minako. I would say just fall asleep and allow me to carry you to your room." Kunzite said softy, his hushed whisper driving me to the point of almost total relaxation.  
  
"I should probably get back to my room." I said politely, stiffening and moving my hands towards my sides. I looked up and smiled softly at him, and he returned it, a look of disappointment betraying his eyes. I sighed, thinking for some reason how I could just leave this gorgeous man here alone? "You may walk me to my room General."  
  
"And after that?" he smirked, kissing my cheek and holding my hand to his side, as he begun walking through the now slowly dispersing crowd, allowing me to keep my tired pace. I was happy to find that I couldn't find Artemis, so my sacred relationship with this man was safe for now. Stumbling a few times, Kunzite picked me up Princess style despite my protests and walked to my room, which I was quite surprised that he knew were it was.  
  
"Put me down?" I asked as he opened the door to my room and stepped inside. Disregarding my request, he walked to my bed and managed to tuck me under the covers. He smiled down at me as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"You look so cute right now." He chuckled, leaning over me and kissing my forehead. "See you in the morning I suppose unless I am called away in the night."  
  
"Stay with me?" I whispered almost not realizing what I had said. I watched my slim milky white hand reach up and cling to his sleeve.  
  
"You sure you want me to spent the night in the same room as you?"  
  
"This bed is big enough for ten people."  
  
"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he smirked.  
  
"Ya huh." I whispered, pulling his arm sleeve again as he kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. I let go of him and moved over to make room, he soon joined me under the covers, propping his head up with one hand as he slowly caressed my cheek with his other hand.  
  
"Minako are you sure about this?"  
  
"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." I laughed before taking his hand in mine and pulling myself up to kiss him softly on the lips. When I pulled away he looked so confused but also so happy. Wait. I just kissed him? Am I really that tired not to think straight? I believe that I just signed my heart away, not that I mind in the slightest that I'm in love with Kunzite.  
  
"Well that's a first." he said before smirking and wrapping the hand that was holding his head, under my waist and pulling me close. "You've returned my kisses, but never kissed me. Does that mean that my feelings for you are returned?"  
  
"If you think you are falling in love with me, then yes." I said before instigating a long passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
There we go! You like=you review! OH SHIT! My bus leaves in 5 minutes for school!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* 


End file.
